The Scourge
by Meng Xiaojie
Summary: Eclipse isn't about to let any harm come to his master. A short retelling of my favorite scene in manga volume four.


**The Scourge**

_Written by Meng Xiaojie_

_Disclaimer: Demon Diary and all related properties are copyrighted by Kara and Lee Yun Hee, et al. This story is being written for entertainment purposes only. No infringement is intended._

**Warnings: Rated PG for a smidge of language and implied violence.**

**Basically, this is a short chunk of manga volume four, re-hashed from Eclipse's point of view. Liberties have been taken with the dialogue; apologies to the Krayon-fans out there, but he is Teh Evol in this piece. Don't look at me like that—he attacked poor little Raenef, and would've probably killed Eclipse if Raenef IV hadn't interfered!**

**Opening scene is on page 117 of the manga (2003 Tokyopop ed.), in case anyone's interested.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eclipse pushed himself up on shaking arms, hissing with both pain and fury. _Damn your pride, Krayon,_ he thought bitterly. _Challenging a mere _child _for lordship over me—ridiculous!_ He could feel the Egaean demon lord's anger mounting, snapping viciously against his senses, and he resisted the urge to flinch away from it. _Punish me all you wish,_ he thought guardedly, _but you shall not touch Raenef. Not while I still live!_

And suddenly, Raenef was there, dropping to his knees in a flurry of silken hair and robes. "Eclipse!" he gasped out, his young voice sharp with fright unbecoming a demon lord. "Are you hurt?" Slender hands grazed over the elder demon's shoulder, and Raenef's breath hitched in alarm as his fingers came away wet. "You're bleeding," he whispered. "Oh, no..."

"I'm all right," Eclipse said quickly. At Raenef's disbelieving look, he amended, "Rather, I _will_ be. A little blood isn't so bad, young Master."

"But...but you're _hurt_..." Raenef protested, staring at the dark red patches blooming on Eclipse's robes.

Eclipse forced himself to sit up, ignoring the dizzying sparks of agony behind his eyes, and gave his distraught lord a reassuring smile. "So long as you are safe," he said softly, "I will be satisfied."

The moment the words left his mouth, a palpable wave of disgust slammed into his ragged senses, followed by Krayon's scornful voice ringing out across the dreamscape. "Inconceivable," the golden demon spat. "I don't believe this...this _farce_. Eclipse the Merciless, the great scourge of Hangma, vengeful right hand to Raenef the Sorcerous—spilling his blood to shield an incompetent fool." Ageless grey eyes narrowed derisively. "Do you not hear the rest of the demon realm _laughing_, Eclipse?"

"Let them laugh," Eclipse shot back, hauling himself up to one knee. "I do not answer to them, nor to you, Lord Krayon."

Krayon's expression darkened. "That child makes a mockery of the title he holds," the demon lord hissed with contempt. "He tarnishes both his predecessor's good name and yours, and yet you bare your own throat to protect him." Krayon leaned forward, golden tresses tumbling over his shoulders. "It pains me to see you so diminished, Eclipse. Come to me willingly, and I shall spare your little master the humiliation of defeat."

Eclipse met Krayon's gaze squarely, without any reservation. "Until such time as he releases me, I am bound to the demon lord Raenef. I will serve no other."

Standing on the periphery, beneath the feuding demons' notice, Raenef's human vassals watched the exchange with growing apprehension. "Is Eclipse insane?" Chris exclaimed, his dark eyes huge with anxiety. "He's practically _daring_ that demon lord to grind him into powder!"

Erutis stared up at Krayon, watched the power swirling to life at his taloned fingertips. "His energy's building again," she snapped, worry sharpening her tone more than she'd intended. "Chris, stop screeching and start praying—Eclipse is going to need all the help he can get."

If Krayon heard their words, he didn't show it. Instead, a strange smile crept across his face as he regarded his bloodied opponent. "Such insolence, Eclipse," he chided the lesser demon, his voice too amused to be truly vicious. "Interfering in a challenge between two demon lords...it's a wonder you're still able to get up, much less test my patience like this." He raised a hand, summoning a white-hot flame with a mere thought, and his smile broadened. "If you can block this, I will be truly impressed."

With that, all proverbial hell broke loose. A searing wind roared to life, spitting white fire and howling like the damned, swallowing Krayon's figure until he was little more than a silhouette against the flames. With his flaxen hair thrashing about his fair face, and storm-grey eyes gleaming like burnished silver, he was truly a sight to behold—like a wrathful prince of heaven, descended from his throne to crush the wicked.

Erutis and Chris braced themselves against the raging firestorm, shielding their eyes from the glare. "By the gods," the young swordswoman gasped, wincing as the heat flooded into her lungs. "This is worse than before!"

Krayon threw back his head and laughed aloud, his voice slicing easily through the wind's bellowing furor. "Prepare yourself, Eclipse!" he sang out.

"_No!_" Raenef cried, just as the power crested and surged forward, wailing a hellish dirge for anyone in its path.

"Spectral shield, circle nine!" Eclipse snapped out, throwing every last scrap of strength he possessed into the barricade. An instant later, he flinched against the scorching agony as Krayon's assault smashed into the shield—and nearly shredded it in one blow. _Not enough, _Eclipse realized, _it's not enough!_ He glanced back at Raenef. The young demon lord was hunkered close to the ground, his face pinched in terror, and his eyes swam with deep remorse and horror at his own helplessness.

In that moment, Eclipse knew exactly what he had to do. His barrier was fracturing already, and would crumble within moments, leaving his flesh completely exposed to the inferno outside. _A fitting end, perhaps,_ he mused fleetingly. _Hangma's_ _Great Scourge, flayed alive to salve a demon lord's bruised ego._

But he'd be damned if he would let Raenef suffer the price of his mentor's brazen impudence. With the last of his strength, Eclipse whispered a breathless incantation, and then issued the ancient command. "_Go!_"

Raenef vanished. Eclipse smiled faintly.

And the world faded to white.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading—hope you enjoyed!**

**Review if you're feeling peachy. Happy readers make a happy author!**


End file.
